Packages for storing and providing a plurality of products for sale, like disposable consumer products, are well known in the art. In the following, such packages are referred to as “multipacks”.
Consumer products, for example personal hygiene products, like oral care implements, are commonly packaged for sale in blister multipacks. These multipacks typically comprise a blister layer having a plurality of blister cavities in which the products are stored. The blister layer is usually attached to a cardboard blank. If a consumer wants to take one of the products out of the multipack, he will remove the blister layer from the cardboard blank to some extent, thereby partially destroying the package. Consequently, the products remaining in the multipack are not completely sealed by the blister layer anymore. Since the products are not properly sealed in a hygienic manner after opening the multipack, there is a risk for contamination. In addition, the partial destruction of the package renders the overall appearance of the package less attractive. Furthermore, such blister multipacks do not provide sufficient space for printing information and/or artwork on the front side of the package.
Further, another type of multipack is known in the art for packing batteries and other elongated consumer products. Such multipack is made of a single material, preferably being biodegradable, e.g. cardboard material, in which elongated articles can be held reliably in a desired orientation, for example with a trademark facing forwards. A sheet of cardboard is folded about parallel lines to form a channel with a pair of aligned openings in opposite integral limbs of the channel to receive and fit closely about the side of end regions of the packed article inserted in the openings. End locating regions are provided for retaining the article in the openings. The limbs are taut, thereby frictionally gripping and preventing rotation of the article.
While this type of package provides an environmentally desirable solution for storing and selling a plurality of articles, it is not as well suited to provide a hygienic storing solution of the remaining articles once the package has been opened. Here again, the appearance of the package is less attractive once the package is opened and one article is removed.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a package for storing a plurality of products, which is easy to handle, in particular easy to open, and which package hygienically protects remaining products once the package has been opened to remove one of the products from the package. Further, products remaining in the package shall be provided in an appealing/attractive way. Additionally, the package should provide sufficient space for printing/displaying information and/or artwork.